Gothic party
by Kraken666
Summary: OneShot YaoiLemon Milo Kamus.Vampiros,humanos,sécXVPrimeira fic publicada


**AVISO**

**FIC YAOI LEMON MILO E KAMUS**

**SE NÃO GOSTA,NÃO LEIA**

Saint Seiya não me pertence.Se pertencesse não seria tão bom.

Eu senti vontade de escrever um conto com vampiros,uma coisa curta,mas ainda assim sombria e obscena.De qualquer jeito,por hora irei somente lançar esse one shot como introdução á uma história maior.Depois,caso acha leitores querendo saber o que realmente se passa e se passará com Milo e Kamus,eu escreverei o resto da história.

Grata,Kraken6

Gothic Party

Já era noite e estava faminto.A música ao fundo era sombria,o salão estava frio e escuro,repleto de pessoas trajadas de um preto elegante e místico.Sua pele reluzia na fraca luz da lua e seus olhos e lábios vermelhos se destacavam de seu rosto.Seus caninos compridos escondidos dentro da boca,seus cabelos longos presos em uma trança,num disfarce de nobre,estava Kamus,um vampiro sádico,faminto e pervertido e um nobre indiferente ao sofrimento alheio.Sustentava seu disfarce com perfeição,por isso conseguira entrar naquele baile.Ele olha para sua vitima,anfitriã da noite,que estava de costas para ele.A pele já morena,curtida pelo Sol,o que contratava com sua nobreza e sua riqueza;os cabelos loiros e ondulados,na cintura,completamente soltos,como se estivesse o provocando de propósito.Ele se vira e encontra o olhar de Kamus,mas logo o desvia,provavelmente não esperava que o olhar do outro sobre si;mas nesse meio tempo os olhos famintos de Kamus já haviam abocanhado sua boca carnuda e decifrado completamente a surpresa de seus olhos.Estava tarde e a festa em breve acabaria.Kamus deixa os salões,indo para o lado de fora da mansão e infiltrando os jardins.Em pouco tempo a sua diversão iria começar.

- -

Kamus adentra a janela,que havia sido deixada aberta pelos criados,ou quem sabe até mesmo pelo corpo irresponsável que dormia na cama.Típico de Milo.Devido a alta facilidade,Kamus rapidamente contemplou o corpo adormecido sobre a cama,iluminado apenas pela lua,os lábios pecadores e provocantes nesse rosto angelical,provavelmente o mais belo contraste que já contemplou.

Ardendo de desejo acumulado do outro,Kamus o acorda com uma mordida forte no pescoço,que mesmo violenta,ela destra e sugava o sangue com uma facilidade enorme,se deleitando com o sabor doce do a mão sobre os lábios de Milo,que tinha acordado e iria gritar,desesperado,mas ao sentir os dentes largarem seu pescoço e um vulto se erguer sobre si,calou-se antes mesmo de falar.Não reconheceu Kamus,devido a falta de luz,mas reconheceu um sotaque francês na voz grossa,rouca e firmemente familiar.

-Quieto.

Ordenava a voz.Kamus agarrou a boca do outro,sem medo de machuca-lo,cortando os lábios dele com os seus caninos,sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue que logo é estacado pela língua do outro,adentrando fortemente a boca do outro,o provocando e o ousando ao máximo.Larga os lábios do outro e tira as cobertas de cima do corpo do grego,as jogando longe.Abre as pernas dele e mesmo com roupa,se posta entre elas.olha para o corpo,já que como era um vampiro,enxergava relativamente bem no escuro.Milo dormia com uma camisola branca e curta,mas não o suficiente para revelar o que tinha sob ela que já começava a ganhar volume.Sua fome não podia esperar muito,suas unhas rasgavam a camisola do outro enquanto subia a barra com aos dentes afiados,arranhando as coxas roliças e cheirosas,largando a ponta da camisola num ponto para vê-lo sem roupa íntima.Era demais para um só.

Milo se contorcia na cama,se esforçando ao máximo para não soltar uma palavra,sentindo dentes,unhas e uma excitação causada por um ser desconhecido.tentava olhar para baixo e ver quem era,mas seus olhos não se abriam com o medo.

Kamus rapidamente tirou as calças,já havia vindo sem roupa íntima para essa situação,coloca a perna do outro sobre seus ombros e logo encosta o seu falo na entrada do outro,o vendo soltar um gemido,prevendo o que ia acontecer.O adentra com força,de uma vez,sendo pouco gentil e um tanto voraz,mas não iria agüentar por muito tempo.Milo,ao se sentir rasgado ao meio,solta um grito de dor,ignorado pelo vampiro ruivo.Sente as primeiras estocadas,sentindo sangue,dor e uma coisa que nunca esperaria,uma leve pontada de prazer,provocada pelo outro.Logo começam as estocadas,lentas,calmas,contrastando com a sua entrada.Mas o motivo era óbvio,o sádico queria ouvir os gemidos do belo mortal,queria o ouvir pedir mais e mais.E não demorou muito,Milo já gemia quando a dor foi ultrapassada pelo prazer,se contorcendo na cama,criando uma figura para si imaginaria,mas na verdade nada mais que a própria,querendo chamar pelo nome e faze-lo aumentar o ritmo na sua fantasia á parte.E inconscientemente,foi isso que fez.

-Ka...Kamus...Mais

Pede com a sua voz melodiosa e rouca.E pelo visto é atendido.O ritmo aumenta,ondas de prazer afetam os dois sem piedade alguma,com gemidos e gritos.Milo derrepente abaixa suas pernas e levanta o tronco,abraçando o outro.seus olhos fechados não viam quem era,mas gemia seu nome na inocente fantasia com o outro,que na verdade era uma realidade.

Já Kamus enlouquecia com os gemidos de Milo,o chamando pelo nome e logo ambos alcançaram o ápice.Ao sentirem o líquido quente molhando suas coxas,despencam na cama e,arfantes ainda,um pensamento passa pela cabeça de Kamus:"Como ele sabia que era eu?Ou ele fantasiava comigo?".Logo assim que esse pensamente lhe atingiu como um tapa no rosto,se levantou rapidamente,ajeitando as calças e indo até a janela.

Milo,sentindo o movimento,rapidamente se senta na cama e pergunta,com medo da resposta

-Quando volta?

-Nunca,de tua água já saciei minha sede.

E,com essa última frase,Kamus pula da janela

Gostou?Não?Comente e deixe uma pessoa feliz.

Para por lerem e me deixarem aliviar uma das minhas vertentes.


End file.
